Four Seasons
by I am Lu
Summary: Four seasons. Twelve months. Plenty of time to fall in love. Contestshipping - May/Haruka x Drew/Shuu. ::Complete::
1. Summer: Beach

Lucarly: Wheee, I'm on a Contestshipping high. (cough) and I'm sick.

Misty: Okay, then STAY AWAY FROM ME!

Lucarly: Okay, gosh!

Misty: Right...Lucarly does not own Pokemon.

* * *

**Ch.1: Summer - Beach**

Summary: May and her Pokemon have been training really hard in Jhoto, so she decides they should take a day off at the beach. Unknown to her though, Drew had decided to do the same thing.

* * *

"Alright, come on out everyone!" shouted May gleefully, releasing her five Pokémon; Blaziken, Munchlax, Squirtle, Beautifly and Evee.

May then arranged them into a straight line and said carefully:

"Now, we all have been working so hard lately, that I want us all to take a break! So, I took us here to the beach! Now go out there and have some fun!" said May excitedly.

Her Pokémon looked thrilled, and chatted amongst themselves in Poké language before they dispersed to enjoy their free day.

"Don't wander off too far though!" cried May, as she sat down in the sand - delighted that her Pokémon were finally getting the break they deserved, but wary of the danger of separation.

Suddenly, her Squirtle leaped out of the water and cried in Poké language "_Come play with me_!"

May giggled and began to pull of her clothing, revealing a red and white bikini underneath.

Just as she was about run into the ocean after her Squirtle, she heard a voice behind her.

"Well, well - Look who it is."

May stopped dead in her tracks and turned slowly around to see her green-haired rival, Drew, standing behind her with his own Pokémon.

"What are you doing here?" asked May, tilting her head, and looking slightly irritated.

"Nice to see you too." said Drew sarcastically. May's cheeks flushed red in embarrassment.

" I-I didn't mean it like that!" stuttered May, still flustered.

Drew smirked.

"Answering your question, I'm doing the same thing as you I presume, giving my Pokémon a day off." said Drew, flicking his hair.

May looked bewildered for a moment, but her expression soon dissolved into a smile.

"Great! Do you want to join Squirtle and I in the water?" asked May.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I don't like getting wet." said Drew, sitting on the sand, quickly sending his Pokemon off to play.

May looked at him funny, but shrugged and ran into the water After about ten minutes, May's head broke the ocean surface, facing Drew.

"Are you sure you don't want to come in? The water is really nice ." asked May, brushing the water gently with her right hand.

"I already told you, I don't like getting wet."said Drew, flicking his hair a second time.

"How can you not like getting wet? You're not a Skitty y'know," said May, cocking her eyebrow ", And I would know too. I have one at home."

"I just plain don't like it." said Drew, a tone of irritation rising in his voice.

"Then why are you wearing board shorts?"

"Because it's hot."

"You could of just worn regular shorts."

"You never give up do you?"

"Nope! Now come into the water!"

"Make me."

"Fine, I will."

With that said, May, came out of the ocean, and marched straight up to Drew, grabbing him by the arm, and dragging him toward the water. Drew struggled to get away, but she was surprisingly strong for someone who was so much smaller than he was.

"Let go!"

"No!"

"Roselia! Flygon! Help me get away from this mad woman!" cried Drew desperately. However, all of Drew's Pokémon were too amused and/or too busy laughing to stop the show. After all, who wouldn't love to see their male owner being helplessly dragged around a female?

Finally, May had brought Drew into waist-deep water.

"There. See? This isn't so bad." said May encouragingly.

Drew said nothing, only giving her a look of pure disdain.

May looked annoyed at the lack of response, and splashed Drew in the face.

"W-What was that for?" spluttered Drew, rubbing the salty water out of his eyes.

"You didn't answer my question."

"I didn't have an answer."

"No, you had one, you just didn't want to say it."

Drew huffed, crossing his arms.

"Fine, this isn't so bad. Happy?"

May smiled, looking satisfied with herself.

"See, I knew no one could hate getting wet that bad."

"What, do you want an award for successfully dragging people places against their own will?" asked Drew, rolling his eyes.

"An award would be nice." said May playfully.

"You're impossible."

May stuck her tongue out tauntingly at him.

"Well, since, you're out here..." said May, her voice trailing off.

She splashed Drew in the face again.

"Splash tag! You're it!" said May, laughing and swimming away.

Drew stared at her incredulously for a moment. She could be so immature sometimes. Then again...

Drew quickly swam up to May splashed her.

"Splash tag. You're it."

* * *

Lucarly: Ahh, I love tag. I haven't played it for like three years, but it's a playground classic.

Misty: Yeah whatever. Please review.


	2. Summer: Stargazing

Lucarly: (cough) Still sick. (cough) Still on Contestshipping high.

Misty: And again, I reiterate that you should STAY AWAY FROM ME!

Lucarly: (coughs)

Misty: (sighs) Lucarly does not own pokemon.

* * *

Ch.2: Summer - Stargazing

Summary: One starry, Summer night, May catches Drew doing something unexpected.

* * *

May trudged slowly on the endless dirt path, exhausted.

She had been traveling through the forest for several days now, and she was tired of seeing the rows upon rows of foliage; or in other words, she seriously needed a change of scenery.

Normally, May wouldn't have minded being in the forest. However, it just so happened that this particular forest had virtually no Pokemon. So the route became boring very quickly.

May yawned. It was getting late.

"I should probably set up my sleeping bag soon." muttered May to herself, rubbing her eyes from exhaustion.

May yawned for a second, and closed her eyes for a brief moment as she walked. When she opened them again, she found herself at the edge of clearing. Meaning, she had finally left the forest.

May glanced behind her and smiled in delight. She set out into the field, looking for a nice spot of grass to put her sleeping bag down. As she searched, however, her eyesight caught a glimpse of a far-away person, lying flat on the ground with their hands casually behind their head.

Struck by curiosity, May slowly began to approach the human figure. As she came closer, she realized that she knew who this person was:

Drew.

It had to be him. She knew no one else with the same mossy shade of green hair and emerald eyes.

"Drew, what are you doing?" asked May tiredly once she was in speaking distance.

Drew's head snapped up in shock that another person was in the area. He glanced over at May, his eyes still wide from surprise.

"Stargazing." said Drew simply, his eyes softening once he recognized the girl standing above him.

"Stargazing?" inquired May, laying in the grass beside Drew.

"Yeah." said Drew, turning his head to face the sky again.

"You don't really seem like a person who would stargaze."

"I used to do it with my Mom."

"Used to?"

"She's dead." said Drew with an edge in his voice.

"Oh...I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I can't really remember her anyway." said Drew, still sounding slightly bitter. May glanced over at Drew, feeling terrible about forcing him to bring up a subject he clearly didn't want to talk. Still, she felt inclined to push him a little further.

"Do you miss her?" asked May softly.

"Sometimes. Only when I think about it." replied Drew indifferently.

An uncomfortable silence for over the couple. Neither spoke for what seemed to be hours, but in real time, was only minutes.

"May..." began Drew, turning to her in an attempt to break the icy silence. But he quickly realized that she had drifted into sleep.

Drew sat up straight, staring at her. He reached over to wake her up, but stopped himself. Doing so would only cause them to have a pointless fight. Instead, Drew turned to the other side of him and searched through his bag, pulling out a small blanket, and spreading it over her. Though it was still Summer, the nights in Jhoto tended to be a little chilly.

Drew then laaid back down in the long grass; he didn't have second blanket for himself. But it didn't matter to him - he was happier that May was warm

Only, he wasn't sure why.

* * *

**The next morning...**

May awoke to find herself wrapped up in soft, warm blanket. That is, a soft, warm blanket that wasn't hers.

May sat up, trying to remember last nights events.

"Forest...stargazing...Drew...Oh! I must have fallen asleep while I was with Drew!" thought May aloud.

The girl looked all around her, trying to find the green-haired coordinator - but at no avail.

She huffed and stood up, brushing the dirt off of herself. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a folded up piece of paper, torn out of a notebook.

May picked it up, and opened it, reading it quietly to herself:

_May,_

_Had to get going. There's a contest in Cheerygrove I have to get to; See you there._

_- Drew_

_P.S. Keep the blanket._

* * *

Lucarly: Yay for stargazing!

Misty: Yeah... Please review.

May,


	3. Summer: Storm

Lucarly: Aha! I am no longer sick! (Sneezes.)

Misty: ...Right.

Lucarly: No, seriously! (Fights back a cough.)

Misty: Mhm...Lucarly does not own Pokemon.

Lucarly: I wish I did though! (Sniffles.)

* * *

Ch.3: Summer - Thunder

Summary: It's a stormy, summer evening when Drew finds out what May's greatest fear is.

* * *

The evening sky was a dreary gray with the dark cloud spread over the sky. Yet, somehow, the temperature was still warm. The trees jostled in the increasingly strong wind, and the surrounding wild Pokémon began to grow restless. Despite this, the well-know Pokemon coordinator, Drew, traveled along the dirt path. He knew very well that a storm was coming, but he wanted to get to the next town as quickly as he could; A big Pokemon contest was being held there in only a few days, and the Pokémon centers would fill up fast.

Drew had barely won his first contest ribbon in Cherrygrove; May, his semi-final opponent, came extremely close. However, he still earned it all the same. But, Drew knew he was far from being completely successful in the Jhoto contests; he still needed to win four more ribbons in order to enter the Grand festival.

The green-haired coordinator lowered his head in deep in thought when he heard a loud clap of thunder, causing his head to snap up and look to the sky. Nearly a second after the ear-splitting sound, a streak of lightning ran through the clouds.

'_Great,_' thought Drew bitterly '_,This is closer than I thought. Perhaps only a mile away. I'll just have to call it a day and find somewhere safe to sleep for the night. After all, I'm in a forest with tall tress._'

Suddenly, the lightening and thunder combined in a great flash and screech, making Drew jump a bit. After inhaling a deep breath, Drew scanned the area for shelter and saw a small cave in side of the mountain; not too far from where he was standing.

"It'll do." Drew muttered under his breath. Drew swiftly began to make his way toward the cave. As he approached, he could hear a soft cry from the inside, stirring Drew's curiosity. He peered inside before he entered, and saw his female rival, May, with her legs pulled up to her chest and her head buried in her knees. Drew smirked.

"Oh please - Don't tell me you're afraid of a little storm?" said Drew arrogantly as he walked up and stood in front of May. Her head snapped up in surprise upon hearing his voice.

"Drew!?" she squeaked, desperately trying to wipe away tears from her eyes.

"The one and only" said Drew coolly, cocking his eyebrow upon noticing the glimmer of water in her sapphire eyes.

"W-what are you doing here?" stuttered May after a moment, turning away.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I'm staying here, away from that horrible storm."

"Guess that makes two of us."

Another clap of thunder sounded, and more lightning flashed. May yelped and shuddered. Drew was taken aback at her response to the storm.

"May, are you okay?" Drew asked, a twinge of worry and guilt in his voice.

"I-I'm fine. Really! I was just caught by surprise that's all-" May said, still slightly shaken. Again, the thunder and lightening performed together in a fantastically loud and bright spectacle. May screamed and began to cry, shaking uncontrollably.

Suddenly the situation dawned on Drew. Guilt and pity ran through him as he bent down, looking at her with concern.

"May...are you astraphobic?" He asked quietly. May shook her head furiously, and hid her face. Drew smiled gently; He knew she was lying, and so he sat down next to her. May made no response to his presence though.

The thunder rumbled, and May screamed again, making Drew wince.

Drew wasn't sure of what he should do. What could he do? There wasn't civilization for at least another two miles. And Drew was sure he couldn't convince May to go out into the storm anyway, even if a town was nearby.

Then, a thought struck him.

Hesitantly, Drew put his arm around May's shoulder, pulling her close. May buried her head into Drew's chest and continued to cry. Drew slowly began to stroke her hair trying to calm her. He hated seeing her like this; she just seemed so helpless, so vulnerable, unlike the May he had come to know.

May's tears ceased after a while. She began to breathe more calmly, though she was still shivering. Finally, the storm came to an end and May fell asleep. Drew thought about leaving, but feared waking May up, since she still clung to his chest. After realizing this, Drew blushed. It would be very awkward between him and May if the woke up in such a position. No doubt, she would grow furious the Drew and they would fight. But Drew dismissed the thought and laid back against the wall, eventually falling asleep with May.

He would deal with it tomorrow.

* * *

Lucarly: What do you think? Too fast? Too slow? Too cute? Not cute enough?

Misty: Tell it all when you review!


	4. Autumn: Leaves

Lucarly: Misty, I have a confession to make.

Misty: What?

Lucarly: I lied last week about not being sick. I **was** sick.

Misty: And?

Lucarly: Do you forgive me?

Misty: ...Whatever. Lucarly does not own Pokemon.

* * *

Ch.4 : Autumn - Leaves

Summary: May and Drew have a talk as the Autumn leaves fall.

* * *

:Drew's POV:

It's been awhile since I last talked to May; we didn't even look at each other at the last contest. And every single person I knew at that particular contest was wondering why. Or in other words, everyone was questioning me about why May and I weren't speaking. I honestly didn't understand why they were all making a huge deal about it; Why did they even care?

Solidad made the biggest stink about it though; apparently, she's very concerned about my social life. Well, I'd be more concerned about her own; last I heard, she was going out with Harley, whom I thought was homosexual. And even if he wasn't, who would date him? He's very... eccentric. I guess it really isn't my business though. I can't control who Solidad decides is worthy of being her boyfriend and who isn't.

That's beside the main point though.

The reason May and I weren't speaking was because of the storm incident at the end of the summer. As I had predicated, things were _very_ awkward the next morning. May and I quickly got into a spat, and she ended up storming off; so much for me trying to help her.

I traveled along the rocky, dirt path in a thinning forest. The leaves were browning and beginning to fall off the trees, which brought a depressing mood in to the area, even though such was expected in September; after all, it was a part of the season. Yet, it was all strange to me. La Rousse stayed mostly green all year round.

My feet grew tired and my throat began to thirst for water. I opened my canteen to discover that it was...

Empty. Great.

Then, as if God himself had heard my thoughts, my eyes settled on a small creek not far from where I was standing. How come I hadn't noticed that before? As I quickly approached the creek, I could see the water was clean enough to drink. Wow, God must like me today. Then, I saw May sitting on a large rock that hung above the flowing water.

Scratch what I thought earlier, God _hates _me.

I thought about turning back and leaving, but my throat still burned with dehydration. At the same time though, I really did not want May to see me. My natural needs got the better of me though, and I tried to sneak down by the creek to quickly and quietly fill up my canteen.

"Drew?" inquired May, noticing me from the rock.

Dammit; my mossy green hair must've stood out against the colors of the dying leaves. I straightened up and concealed my irritation with a smirk.

"Hello, what's your name again?" I asked her, flicking my hair.

I expected her to get upset and yell. But instead, she just stood there, expressionless.

"Drew, I wanted to apologize." said May after a moment, ignoring my tease.

Her statement completely caught me off guard. Apologize? She wanted to apologize?

"W-what?" I stammered.

"I wanted to apologize," she repeated ",I shouldn't have gotten mad at you back in August, and I shouldn't have yelled. I'm sorry. I know you were trying to help me."

I didn't respond; I didn't know what to say.

"I just was mad that you had found out about my weakness, and..." her voice trailed off and her eyes began to fill with tears.

"Ah! No! Please! Don't cry!" I said frantically, waving my hands in front of her face; I wasn't exactly thrilled with the prospect of having to deal with a crying May. My efforts to stop her tears clearly did not work though as a single tear trailed down her cheek. So I tried a different approach:

"...H-Hey, it's alright. Everyone has their weaknesses. Including me." I said in a gentler tone.

"Like what?" she asked, her head perking up.

My stomach twisted uneasily.

"I, uh...well, cried the first time I lost in a Pokemon contest." I said, hoping the answer would satisfy her.

"Tell me something I don't know." she said, a sly smile appearing on her face.

Damn you, Solidad. Damn you.

"Fine then, I..." I began ",I... have a fear of drowning."

"Drowning? Really? Is that why you didn't want to be in the water at the beach?" she inquired. I nodded my head slowly, my face becoming hot from embarrassment.

"Oh...Well...Then I guess I'm also sorry for dragging you into the water." she said, smiling sheepishly. I shrugged.

"It's nothing. The water wasn't deep. Besides, it helped me get over my fear, at least a little bit." I said. May smiled.

"Thank you." she simply after a moment.

"For what?"

"For making me feel better."

"Oh."

Silence fell. Neither of us spoke, not quite sure of what to say.

"...I guess I really should be leaving. I need to get to Azalea town for the next contest." May said, breaking the silence. And with that said, she turned around, and began to leave. But, after a moment, she stopped and faced me again.

"By the way, do you forgive me? I mean, for yelling at you back in the cave?" she asked, tilting her head slightly. The thought that she looked kind of cute like that ran through my mind, but I quickly brushed it away.

"Hmm? Oh, uh, sure. Whatever." I replied, still slightly flustered. May giggled as she turned back around and continued on her way.

I couldn't help but watch her until I saw nothing but the leaves falling.

And I noticed that my cheeks felt rather...warm.

* * *

Lucarly: ... Well, I have nothing to say.

Misty: Wow, that's really shocking. Plea-

Lucarly: No! Wait! I have something to say! Please review!

Misty: What the hell!? That's **my** line!

Lucarly: Screw you.


	5. Autumn: Windy

Lucarly: Okay, now I swear I'm not sick!

Misty: Are you lying again?

Lucarly: No. But I have a headache.

Misty: ...Lucarly does not own Pokemon.

* * *

Ch.5: Autumn - Windy

Summary: The weather is windy, the temperature is chilly, and May is jacket-less. Drew to the rescue!

* * *

A brisk rush of air rushed passed by the brown-haired coordinator, May Maple, making her shiver.

"Why, of all things, did I have to forget a jacket?" muttered May under her breath. She stood just outside Goldenrod city, where the next contest was to be held in a few days, training her Pokemon. Specifically, her appeals.

"Alright Squirtle! Use water gun!" said May after a moment, trying to forget how cold she she was and putting on a smile.

The young Squirtle jumped out of it's shell, and from it's mouth came out a stream of water, like a mini geyser. Squirtle then stopped the water flow, and let the droplets fall like shimmering diamonds. But suddenly, rough wind blew by, causing a fair amount of the falling water to hit May; making her already-cold body damp with the freezing water.

"Why you aren't wearing a jacket?" said a voice from behind the coordinator after her appeal mishap. May spun around to see her rival, Drew, with his arms folded and his eyebrow cocked.

"I-I left it at home." stammered May, surprised Drew was there.

"Hm. Why don't you get another one, smart one?" asked Drew sarcastically. May cheeks flushed pink from embarrassment.

"Well...heh, heh...I can't really afford to get one at the moment. I'm hoping to win this contest so I can get some extra money to help me out." said May shyly. Drew stared at May blankly for a moment and sighed as he slipped off his own purple jacket and tossed it to her. May caught it, looking confused.

"Drew... I don't need-" began May before she was cut off.

"Don't start." said Drew, stopping her ", I can't have you getting sick."

"But if I have it, then you'll get sick!" protested May.

"I'm wearing a long-sleeve, black shirt." retorted Drew.

"A long-sleeve shirt will not keep you warm enough." said May.

Drew paused for a moment and smirked before continuing.

"Well...I think it's a lot better than wearing a regular summer top, unlike some people I know." said Drew arrogantly, flicking his hair. May, for a second time, turned red in embarrassment.

"Well , I...uh..." said May, trying to find a comeback, but at avail.

"Just say 'thank you', and keep the damn jacket May." said Drew, still smirking. May was taken aback by his language, but nodded.

"T-Thank you Drew." she said quietly after a moment.

"No problem, just...stay well, alright?" said Drew.

"O-Okay, I will." said May. Drew smiled, satisfied. He turned around and began to walk in the opposite direction, back into Goldenrod city. May stared at his figure as it started to fade in to the distance, but soon, a simple, burning question arose within her.

"Wait! Drew!" called May after a moment, hoping he would hear. Drew stopped and turned to face May once again.

"Yes?" he asked, curious about the desperation in May's voice.

"U-Um, why is my health important to you?" stammered May, a slight blush appearing on her face. Drew nearly fell over.

"W-what?" stuttered Drew, completely caught of guard by her question.

"Why does it matter to you whether I'm sick or not?" repeated May, her voice regaining confidence as she saw Drew squirm. Drew honestly had no idea himself. He racked his brain, looking for the most logical answer to give her.

"_Because_if you did...then...I wouldn't have anyone to tease." replied Drew lamely, attempting to make his answer obvious, but failing. May blinked but nodded, confused. And so, without another word, Drew turned back around and quickly left, embarrassed by his pathetic explanation.

Drew suddenly sneezed; he knew he was catching a cold, and knew that it probably wasn't in his best intrest to give up his best source of warmth to May.

_"But at least," _thought Drew to himself_ ", she'll be okay."_

* * *

Lucarly: That really was a pathetic excuse on Drew's part. I mean, good thing May's can be an airhead, cause' no one else would have fell for that.

Misty: (Sarcastically) She's not the only airhead around here. Please review.


	6. Autumn: Ill

Lucarly: Another day, another chapter...WOO!

Misty: I can't tell if you were being sarcastic or not.

Lucarly: Neither can I. I'm going to go make a cake.

Misty: ...Lucarly does not own Pokemon.

* * *

Ch.6: Autumn - Ill

Summary: May supports Drew when he is delirious with sickness.

* * *

"May I see your pass?" asked the young woman at the Ecruteak contest registration desk, holding her hand out to May expectantly.

"Uh, sure." said May, taking her contest pass out of her bag and handing it to her. She quickly scanned it in to her computer and examined the screen for a brief moment before asking:

"May Maple, correct?"

"Yes." replied May. The woman nodded curtly and returned the pass to May.

"Good luck in the contest."

"Thanks." said May simply before leaving the building. A frigid gust of air suddenly blew past her, making her shiver a tiny bit. Luckily, she still had Drew's jacket that he gave her the previous month, so it wasn't _too_ bad.

_'Drew...' _thought May, looking up at the gray sky _'...Are you staying warm? Each day is growing more cold...'_

May walked in to the Pokemon center, feeling the warmth inside overcome her. She closed her eyes and sighed in contentment.

"May!" called a female voice from a short distance away. May cracked her eyes open and glanced to her left to see Solidad and Harley approaching her.

"Hey guys." said May, giving them a sweet smile.

"Fancy meeting you here, May. Are you entering the contest too?" asked Harley, returning the smile. May nodded.

"Fantastic! Now all we need is Drew-" began Harley before Solidad cut in.

"-You two are talking again right?" asked Solidad simply.

"Y-Yes." answered May, giving a nervous laugh.

"Talking again? Hun, they must be dating! She's wearing Drew's jacket." said Harley as a big grin spreading across his face.

"W-What?!" stammered May, blushing. Solidad chuckled but said nothing.

"Well, I guess love is just in the air," continued Harley ",You know, Solidad and I are dating too."

May paused and looked at the couple curiously.

"Really?" said May with a hesitant-sounding voice, not sure whether she should be happy for Solidad, or feel bad for her.

"Harley! That was supposed to be-" began Solidad before she was cut off.

"-Oh, we can trust May. You know that." said Harley plainly. Solidad blushed slightly before turning to May and giving her a small smile.

"Sorry for keeping it from you...It's just that we're trying to be careful, so we don't end up in a Coordinator tabloid," began Solidad ", You and Drew should be careful too."

"Oh! But Drew and I aren't dating..." said May, her cheeks turning red again.

"Then why do you have his jacket?" asked Harley.

"Well..." began May, her voice trailing off as she saw Drew stumble in to Pokemon center. But he didn't look like himself; his hair was unkempt, and his skin was a pasty white.

"Drew!" Solidad called. Drew rose his bloodshot eyes up to her before approaching.

"Hey..." he said weakly.

"Drew...You don't look so good." asked May with genuine concern in her voice.

"I'm fine." said Drew simply.

"No Drew, you really don't look good." persisted.

"I'm fine." he repeated stubbornly. Drew then turned away and proceeded to walk straight in to a pole. Harley tried his best to not laugh while Solidad shot him a glare. May went and helped him stand.

"Heh...Look at all the preety colors." said Drew dizzily. May and Solidad exchanged a quick glance in worry.

"We should get him in to a bed; It looks like all he really needs right now is some rest...And some warmer clothes." said Solidad after a moment, casting her gaze warily at May as she began to realize that Drew must've given up his jacket for the benefit of May; but at the cost of his own health.

May nodded.

"Well..." began Harley after a moment "...I can go to the store to pick up something for him. Maybe some medication too. What should I get?"

"Nyquil." said Solidad plainly as she and May, together helped the delirious Drew on to his feet. Harley nodded as he went out the door. Solidad and May supported Drew in his walking up the stairs to May's room, where they carefully set him on to the bed. May then went to feel Drew's forehead.

"H-he's burning up!" said May frantically. Solidad's mouth twitched.

"It seems like he has the flu; probably from not staying warm enough." observed Solidad. May looked guiltily at her feet.

"Er...Yeah." said May, feeling awkward. Solidad examined May curiously for a moment before she returned to Drew.

"He won't be able to enter the contest." she commented, sounding somewhat sad about the ordeal.

"No. I want to..." mumbled Drew, half-conscious.

"I won't have it." said Solidad plainly, her motherly characteristics shining though her personality. Drew groaned and rolled over.

"But...He still has a few days to get better..." said May, trying to sound optimistic. Solidad shook her head.

"If he tries to go out just after recovering, he'll only get sick again." said Solidad simply. May sighed.

"I suppose so..." she said, looking guilty. May then laid her head down on the edge of the bed, closing her eyes. Suddenly, May's exhaustion became apparent to herself and she felt her mind slipping out of consciousness...

* * *

"I brought back the Nyquil like you asked." said Harley offering Solidad the small box of medication. Solidad smiled softly and refused it.

"It seems that we won't need it right now...May and Drew are asleep, and I don't want to wake them up just so we can force Drew to take some mediocre over-the-counter medication." explained Solidad.

"Hm. Wait, did you say May too?" asked Harley. Solidad nodded and gestured to the bed where May laid her head against Drew's side.

"Well...I guess there is something going on between." commented Harley, examining the sleeping couple.

"I'll say." added Solidad, smiling and switching off the lights.

* * *

Lucarly: I fail at this. Fail. Fail. Fail.

Misty: Eh, oh well. Please review.


	7. Winter: Snow

Lucarly: Oi, why did I start writing four stories at the same time?

Misty: Because you're an idiot.

Lucarly: So true, so true.

Misty: ...Lucarly doesn't own Pokemon.

* * *

Ch.7: Winter - Snow

Summary: May and Drew enjoy the year's first snowfall.

* * *

Drew leaned casually against the door frame of the top floor Pokemon center whilst May stood outside on the deck, looking out at the black sky, unaware that Drew was watching her.

Drew had wanted the situation to become almost like a game; "how long would it take for May to to notice that he was there?" However, after nearly an hour of waiting and watching the girl, Drew was growing impatient. He didn't pause to think that perhaps May was so clueless she paid no attention to what her surroundings were before he thought of the game.

Drew sighed and approached her from behind, leaning on the railing right next to her.

"Why have you been staring at the sky for so long?" asked Drew plainly, casting his gaze warily over to May. May squealed in surprise, causing Drew to shrink back at her high-pitched voice.

"W-Where did you come from?" stammered May, now blushing.

"Uh, the door," said Drew, rolling his eyes ", you know, I've been here for like an hour."

"You have?" asked May as she calmed down, blinking.

"Mhm." grunted Drew in response. May stared at him blankly for a moment before looking back up at the sky.

"...Because tonight is supposed to be the first snowfall of the year." said May simply.

"What?" asked Drew, looking confused.

"I'm answering your question; I'm looking at the sky because tonight is supposed to be the first snowfall of the year." repeated May.

"Oh." said Drew plainly. May said nothing more and looked away. Drew mumbled something under his breath, not wanting an awkward silence to fall.

"I haven't seen you since Ecruteak." began Drew casually, smirking a tiny bit as a new game formed in his mind. May's eyes widened and she quickly looked back over at Drew.

"D-Drew, I'm so sorry. I knew it was because you gave me your jacket that you became sick. And to make it worse you had to miss the contest...And I know you must be mad because I left you the next morning with Solidad and Harley before I could apologize, but I just couldn't face-" said May shakily before cut her off by putting his finger to her lips.

"You talk way too much." said Drew in an almost seductive tone, leaning in close to her face. May blushed a deep crimson but didn't reply.

"And I forgive you." continued Drew, leaning even closer to her face. May wasn't quite sure how to react; she was positive he was going to kiss her. But she didn't know whether she should allow it or not. Drew smirked upon seeing her blushing deepen and playfully brushed his thumb against her lip and leaned in so close that their noses were touching. may close her eyes expectantly.

He then quickly pulled away, turning to face the sky, still smirking; his game having been sucessfully played. May blinked in surprise and looked angry for a moment.

"W-what was that!?" demanded May, her face still a fire red. Drew cast his gaze over to her coolly.

"What was what?" asked Drew innocently, flicking his hair.

"_That!_" said May, pointing to her lip.

"That was shutting you up." replied Drew, looking quite amused.

"B-b-but, I thought you were..." said May, her voice trailing off.

"Thought I was?" asked Drew, cocking his eyebrow.

"N-nevermind." stuttered May before she looked away and blushed again. Drew chuckled and looked back up at the black sky.

"Hey, look." said Drew, nudging the embarrassed May in the side while pointing up at the sky. May looked to where his finger was pointing, which was at a single white snowflake, falling peacefully from the black vortex. May gasped in delight and stuck out her tongue to catch it. Drew couldn't help but smile at her childish antics. Within minutes, the numbers of snowflakes increased until it was a full-out snowfall.

"Looks like the weather prediction was right." commented Drew plainly. May nodded, and leaned against the railing, her eyes wide with wonder.

"It's beautiful." she breathed. Drew smiled and carefully slipped his hand in to hers.

"It sure is." said Drew, his eyes glued to May.

* * *

Lucarly: That...was way too corny for my taste.

Misty: I agree.

Lucarly Mhm. Reviews are love. So if you love me, review. If you don't love me, review anyway.

Misty: Is that your new catchphrase?

Lucarly: ...Maybe.


	8. Winter: Fireplace

Lucarly: I hate writer's block.

Misty: Who doesn't?

Lucarly: No one.

Misty: Exactly. Lucarly does not own Pokemon.

* * *

Ch.8: Winter - Fireplace

Summary: May and Drew find pleasure in the warmth of the fire.

* * *

_:May's POV:_

The flames in the fireplace flickered, giving out out small bouts of heat. I stared at the fire with a sort of fascination, simply glad to be in its presence. I had not had the pleasure of sitting near a fire for the after two weeks of traveling through several inches of snow, so the feeling of warmth was rather foreign, yet inviting.

"Would you like some hot chocolate?" asked Nurse Joy, offering me a steaming cup of the copper-colored liquid. I smiled and nodded, taking the cup from her.

"Yes; thank you." I said simply before taking a sip of the drink, letting the hot liquid run down my throat. I then set the cup on the coffee table in front of me and sighed contently.

"I somehow knew we'd end up at the Pokemon centre." said a voice sarcastically from behind me. I turned my head to see my green-haired rival, Drew, leaning over the back of the sofa I was on and looking completely bored.

"Drew?!" I inquired in surprise.

"How come you're shocked every time you see me?" he asked, casting his glance warily at me. I blinked.

"Er...Because you usually approach from behind?" I replied hesitantly. Drew rolled his eyes.

"Then wouldn't you be used to it by now?" he asked. I huffed.

"Geez, why so cynical today?" I asked, folding my arms angrily. Drew let out a low chuckle.

"Hey, I didn't want to piss you off. I was just asking, that's all." said Drew, hoping over the edge of sofa sitting himself beside me. My lip twitched but I didn't reply.

"So, what have you been up to? I haven't seen you since the last contest; congratulations on that win, by the way." said Drew, smirking. My anger immediately melted away at his congratulations; he rarely ever acknowledged my wins, but was great at pointing out my losses.

"T-Thanks." I stammered, feeling my face heat up.

"Of course, it was all thanks to your Beauti-" began Drew before I cut him off.

"-It was thanks to my Beautifly, I know." I grumbled, my moment of happiness gone. Drew smirked again and flicked his hair.

"But you were decent." he said plainly. I stared at him incredulously before my lips spread into a wide grin; it wasn't exactly a great compliment, but it was a compliment nonetheless.

"You mean it?" I asked.

"Well, if you sucked, I wouldn't hesitate to tell you." he said bluntly. I laughed; perhaps it was odd response, but it was true. Drew was possibly the most straightforward person I had ever met.

"Again, thanks." I said simply before I closed my eyes and leaned against his shoulder. I felt his muscles tense upon contact, but he eventually put his arm around me and relaxed his head on top of mine.

"Your hand is freezing." I commented, feeling the temperature of his palm through my jacket, or rather, his jacket.

"Yeah, well deal with it. I was just outside, and it's _below_ freezing out there." he mumbled, pulling me closer. I giggled quietly and snuggled into his chest, which actually was warm.

Needless to say, the warmth from his breast was better than any fireplace could provide.

* * *

Lucarly: That sucked. Badly.

Misty: Yeah, it kinda did. Writer's block does that to you.

Lucarly: Mhm...Reviews are love. So if you love me, review. If you don't love me, review anyway.


	9. Winter: Ice

Lucarly: Third. Worst. Writer's block. Ever.

Misty: ...I don't even want to know how long the other two were.

Lucarly: Probably not. But I'm sorry, I've been kind of dry lately. I'm trying to pull myself out of it.

Misty: Oh goodie. Lucarly does not own Pokémon.

* * *

Ch.9: Winter - Ice

Summary: Drew knew that May on ice was not a very good mix.

* * *

A light flurry of snow cascaded down the skies, chilling May to the bone as she walked down the icy streets of Mahogany town.

"Ugh, I'm so sick of the snow!" mumbled May to herself, pulling Drew's jacket around her tightly.

"Yeah, it's beautiful at first, but after a while, you start to miss the green." said a familiar voice from behind May. She immediately stopped and turned to face her rival, Drew.

"W-well, you shouldn't talk, grass-head. You see you green every time you look into the mirror." stammered May, slightly flustered.

"I shouldn't talk? I'm trying to save you embarrassment, since you're the one that's talking to yourself. People do notice this stuff, you know." retorted Drew coolly, flicking his hair. May blushed but said nothing.

"But hey, who cares what they think?" continued Drew before pausing to examine May, who was shivering slightly. Drew blinked and sighed.

"You look cold. Come on, I'll treat you to a cup of coffee." said Drew, offering his arm gallantly to her. May's blushed deepened as she took it.

"S-so, how many ribbons do you have?" asked May after a moment, trying to make conversation.

"You first." said Drew without looking at her. May smiled and straightened herself up.

"Four." she said proudly. Drew smirked.

"Five." he replied smugly. May frowned.

"I hate you." she grumbled

"I love you too." replied Drew, looking rather bored. May blushed once again, her eyes widening with surprise.

"D-Drew, I-I-" stuttered May before Drew cut her off.

"-Oh, come now, May, I was just joking." said Drew with brow cocked at her. May sighed, in both relief and disappointment.

"I...I knew that." she said awkwardly.

"Mhm, sure." chuckled Drew.

"Hey, don't be such a jerk! I know perfectly well that we couldn't ever be anything because we're rivals!" said May, fuming. Drew cast her an amused glance.

"Oh, like you don't _want_ for you and I be something?" said Drew in an almost mocking manner. May glared at him.

"Ugh, you're full of yourself! I don't want your stupid coffee." said May, letting go of his arm and stepping back. But as she did, she felt her body lose its balance over the icy sidewalk, and she began to fall back. But before she did, Drew caught her effortlessly and helped her back onto her feet's center of balance.

"Wow, you are more of a klutz than I thought." said Drew, rolling his eyes. May blushed, as his arm was still wrapped around her waist.

"Er...Yeah...Thank you." said May quietly. Drew gave her a genuine smile and let go of her waist.

"You can thank me by keeping me company at the coffee shop." said Drew, offering her his arm again.

"Fine." laughed May, taking it as they began to walk. Drew said nothing for a brief moment before he stopped and turned to face May, his piercing, green eyes looking into her sapphire ones.

"But just so you know...We don't always have to be rivals; we could be something more." he said softly. May let out an inaudible gasp at his words as they stood under the dim lighting of the street lamp, their gazes locked. But after a few seconds, Drew broke it.

"So how about that coffee?" he said, turning away and continuing along the sidewalk. May smiled and nodded, following him.

* * *

Lucarly: FAIL.

Misty: Ditto.

Lucarly: ...Reviews are love. So if you love me, review. If you don't love me, review anyway.


	10. Spring: Blossoms

Lucarly: Okay, the last section will be easier to write.

Misty: Last section?

Lucarly: Yup, just three more and I'm done.

Misty: Oh goodie. Lucarly does not own Pokémon.

* * *

Ch.10: Spring - Blossoms

Summary: Drew is waiting to May's Spring to roll around.

* * *

May sat contently in the shade of a Sakura tree, it's pink blossoms starting to bloom with the warm weather. It had only seemed that last week the world was still covered in a blanket of crystalline snow. But now, everything on the Earth was green and colorful, full of life once again. Drew watched May relax against the trunk of the tree from afar, as he usually did.

It was only after it bored him to watch her rest that he approached her.

"Only you'd be sleeping on a day like this." mumbled Drew in his normal, cynical voice. May opened one eyelid to examine her rival.

"I'm enjoying the nice weather. There's a difference." said May plainly.

"Well, you could be enjoying the weather by training." said Drew as he sat beside her. May scoffed.

"You hypocrite. You also could be training instead of talking to me," said May, looking somewhat proud that she had found fault in Drew's remark ", besides, I now have my five ribbons."

"I have my five ribbons too. But that doesn't mean you should stop training, there's always the Grand Festival." said Drew, brushing off May's accusation.

"You know, there is more to life than training," said May, crossing her arms ", you just need to sit back and relax for once, Drew."

Drew paused, considering what he should say or do. But after a moment, he sighed and simply fell on her lap, shutting his eyes. May turned crimson red, surprised that Drew, her _rival_, was resting on her lap.

"D-Drew, what are you-" began May before Drew cut her off.

"-I'm following your advice; I'm relaxing." replied Drew in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Y-Yes, but you're...you're...you're my rival!" exclaimed May, trying very hard to stop blushing. Drew rolled his eyes.

"I thought we already went over this, May." he sighed.

"We're supposed to hate each other."

"We don't have to."

"But-"

"-But what? May, you need to let go."

May stopped and blinked, unsure of how to respond as Drew sat up.

"I...I don't what to say." said May truthfully, looking rather dumbfounded. Drew shrugged.

"They don't say anything." he said as he brushed his head past hers to speak in her ear. May blushed again, cursing at the coordinator inwardly for being so wordy. Still, she obeyed his command and said nothing. Drew smirked and then, slowly but surely, pressed his lips tenderly against her neck, kissing it. Nothing hard enough to leave a mark, but enough to send chills up May's spine.

"Oh my God..." said May quietly to herself, realizing that Drew's feelings for her perhaps extended far beyond that of a rivalry, even a friendly one. Drew chuckled to himself, having heard her comment. He then pulled away to look at her in the eyes, emerald to sapphire.

"After the ice melts, the flowers can begin to bloom..." said Drew metaphorically, resting his arm on his knee. May blinked and looked at the ground. She had understood what he meant, but she was still unsure. Drew sighed.

"I see your Spring is late this year." he laughed, not fazed by the fact that May was still hesitant. May slowly lifted her eyes back up to Drew, but made no positive or negative gesture.

"Let me know when it does." said Drew as he stood up, brushing himself of and giving the young woman a gesture of leave. May watched him disappear into the distance before returning to her own thoughts. She lifted her hand to the place where Drew had kissed her, running her fingers over the area tenderly.

A gentle breeze blew by and a single blossom fell onto May's lap. May scooped it up into her hands, cradling it. Was it a sign? An indication? An OK?

May smiled to herself and held it to her heart.

Maybe...

* * *

Lucarly: Yeah, so May has to make a decision.

Misty: Woo.

Lucarly: Mhm. So, I wish people would stop going on about how the chapters need to be longer. They're not going to get longer. I usually write drabbles and one-shots, so I don't write long stuff. That's just me.

Misty: Okay, so now that that's over with...Reviews are love. So if you love her, review. If you don't love her, review anyway.


	11. Spring: Showers

Lucarly: I am so sleepy, and it's in the middle of the day.

Misty: You seem to be tired a lot.

Lucarly: That's because I usually am tired throughout the entire day.

Misty: That's kind of sad. Lucarly does not own Pokémon.

* * *

Ch. 11: Spring - Showers

Summary: May makes her decision in the rain.

* * *

It was pouring. Hard. The raindrops sounded like a firing of bullets against the windows of the Pokémon center in Olivine City, where the Grand Festival was soon to take place. May sat in the lobby, practically twiddling her thumbs. Drew had yet to arrive in the city, and she had yet to give him an answer. So all she could do was wait for him.

There was a sudden commotion as two trainers suddenly ran into the center, both soaked to the bone. They were laughing, and from their voices, May recognized them as Solidad and Harley.

"Oh look, hun, it's May!" said Harley happily after noticing the younger coordinator. Solidad's olive green eyes widened slightly in excitement as she looked to where Harley was pointing. Solidad smiled and pulled her boyfriend along with her to go greet May.

"Good morning, May," chirped Solidad, ignoring the fact that she and Harley's dripping clothes were forming a small puddle on the ground. May was taken slightly aback by the older woman's abnormally happy mood, but she smiled at her weakly and nodded in return. Solidad blinked, realizing that something must've been wrong.

"Harley, why don't you go get us a room?" said Solidad quietly, trying to push him off. Harley seemed to understand, and he left immediately. Solidad then turned to May, her arms crossed.

"Okay, what's wrong?" asked Solidad with a sigh. May paused, considering whether she should tell Solidad about her situation. Solidad, being older and wiser, normally gave good, tactful advice about nearly anything. but at the same time, May wasn't too keen on sharing what had happened between her and Drew. . .

"I. . .Drew and I. . ." began May hesitantly. Solidad's head perked up slightly.

"What about you and Drew?" she asked, pushing May for an answer. May inhaled deeply.

"Drew. . .He kissed me on the neck," said May, not stopping to notice Solidad's eyes widen slightly at the girl's confession. "And. . .He. . .Well, he wants to start something. But I don't know, Solidad, I just don't know."

Solidad paused, pondering about what to say to the young girl.

"Well, what's holding you back?" she asked finally. May shrugged.

"We're rivals. It can't possibly work out." she said in slight exasperation. Solidad looked slightly surprised.

"That's not true; Harley and I are rivals, yet, we're dating. And everything is going perfectly fine." said Solidad, lifting her shoulders slightly as she smiled.

"Well. . .You and Harley are the exception to the rule."

"What rule?"

"The rule that rival coordinators shouldn't date."

"Nothing like that exists."

"It's an unwritten rule."

Solidad sighed, rubbing her temples. She knew May could occasionally be impossible, but this was almost ridiculous. However, the pink-haired woman suddenly smiled, her mind having developed a new idea.

"Why do Harley and I have to be the only exception to the rule? Can't you and Drew also be an exception?" asked Solidad, now smirking. May was stumped. She had no excuse, no way to get around Solidad's proposal.

"I. . .I guess you're right," said May, looking rather dumbfounded. Solidad smirked, almost in triumph. May lowered her head in thought before she smiled, her eyes brimming with determination.

"Yeah. . .The next time I see Drew, I'll be sure to set things straight," said May confidently. Solidad to herself quietly.

"Is that so?" inquired Solidad in a humorous tone. May nodded.

"Well, here's your chance," continued Solidad, gesturing to a certain green-haired coordinator whom had just entered the Pokémon center. May blinked and looked over to where Solidad was pointing to let out an inaudible gasp.

"Good luck," said Solidad, winking before she left to go find Harley. May blushed and sighed, turning away and secretly hoping Drew wouldn't notice her. He did anyway.

"Oh, look who is!" said Drew coolly as he approached May and sat beside her. May's blushed deepened as he edged closer to her.

"H-hey, Drew," May stammered, trying her best to stay calm. It wasn't working out too well. Drew sighed and let out a brief, rare laugh.

"Well, let's cut to the chase: Have you-" began the male coordinator before May cut him off.

"-Can we talk outside?" she asked suddenly. Drew cocked his brow inquisitively at her.

"It's raining outside."

"I know."

"I hate getting wet."

"I know."

Drew studied his female rival for a moment before sighing, deciding to give in.

"Alright, fine. We can go outside." said Drew, standing up and offering her his hand. May hesitated, wondering whether she should decline or not. She went with the latter and gently took his hand, allowing him to pull her up to his feet.

* * *

"Well?" asked Drew as they stood under a tree, it's leaves preventing the worst of the rain storm for the two. May sighed.

"I don't. . .Really know what to say. . ." said May truthfully.

"Then why did we bother coming out here?" asked Drew. May shrugged.

"I was stalling for time," said May simply. Drew chuckled and shook his head. Typical May.

Silence fell between the couple, and the only noise that could be heard was the constant beating of the rain against the Earth. May leaned up against the trunk of the tree while Drew simply watched, her waiting for her to say something.

"I hate the rain." said May, suddenly, glancing up at the dark, cloudy sky. Drew looked mildly surprised.

"I didn't know it was possible for you to hate anything," he remarked. May sighed and looked back at him, her sapphire eyes locked with his emerald ones.

"I normally don't, but rain. . .well, it's just so gloomy." said May plainly. Drew paused and looked pensive for a moment before he pulled out one of his famous, blood red roses. May blinked. It was fascinating to her, how he managed to bring them out of seemingly nowhere.

"It's unfortunate that you see it that way." said Drew in a nonchalant tone, smelling the sweet aroma of the rose. May tilted her head to the left slightly.

"Why do you think that?" she inquired innocently. Drew smirked and leaned toward her so that he could speak in her ear.

"Because as I see it. . .April showers bring May flowers." he whispered, setting the rose gently in her fingers. May smiled and pushed him away.

"That's so corny." she said, nearly laughing. Drew was many things, but rare was he ever corny. Drew smirked and folded his arms expectantly, not saying a word. May realized that he was still waiting. She glanced down at the rose, running her fingers tenderly over the petals, as if it were some sort of rare treasure.

A relationship with Drew, May knew, would bring about many trials and hardships. It was inevitable, with them being rival coordinators and all. And although Solidad and Harley were managing well, May wasn't sure if it was something she was willing to deal with. . .

May smiled; who was she kidding?

She wrapped her arms around Drew's neck, her finger still wrapped around the stem of the rose. Drew smirked.

"I knew you'd come around." he said, leaning in and kissing her fully on the lips. And without any sort of hesitation, worry, or fear May kissed him back, feeling all reality slip away from her as the rain continued to pour.

* * *

Lucarly: One last chapter and then we're done here. Just hold on folks.

Misty: Or not.

Lucarly: Thank you for your undying support, Misty. Reviews are love. So if you love me, review. If you don't love me, review anyway.


	12. Spring: Festival

Lucarly: I have a headache right now. Hopefully that won't make my writing suck.

Misty: Especially since it's the last chapter.

Lucarly: I know, but I'm late in updating, so. . .

Misty: You're late an awful lot.

Lucarly: It's because I'm lazy. I don't own Pokémon.

* * *

Ch. 12: Spring - Festival

Summary: Fireworks always were rather romantic.

* * *

There was an explosion of green as the first firework went off, its loud crack breaking through the silence of the normally-quiet beach. But not tonight. Tonight was a celebration of the end of the Grand Festival, and the abandoned shores had become a host to games and shops for coordinators and trainers alike. May and Drew watched the light show from the boardwalk, holding hands and leaning against the moist, wooden railing. As a second firework went off, this time orange, lighting up the black sky. May sighed as she rested her chin in the palm of her hand.

"Fireworks are so romantic," she said with a small twinkle in her eyes as a third blue firework went off. Drew smirked and flicked his hair.

"To you, anything is romantic as long as I'm around," he said haughtily. May pursed her lips in annoyance and shot a quick glare at her oh-so-arrogant-yet-oh-so-handsome boyfriend.

"You're so full of yourself," she growled, her left eyebrow twitching slightly. Drew chuckled to himself quietly and flicked her flirtatiously on the nose. He always thought she was awfully cute when she was mad.

"No, I'm just honest," he said with a smirk. May's cheeks flushed pink as she turned away, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"S-So, I still can't get over the fact that Harley actually _won_the Grand Festival," she said quickly, still avoiding Drew's piercing green eyes. The male coordinator rolled his eyes, immediately recognizing May's attempt to change the subject. Still, he decided to go along with it. Besides, he had already had his fair share of amusement today from irritating her.

"Well, he has gotten a lot better. And a lot more honorable, I might add. That's probably the work of Solidad." said Drew casually, casting his gaze down at the inky black waters, reflecting the bright lights in the sky. "Speaking of Solidad, I can't believe she actually agreed to marry him. And in public, of all places."

May scoffed.

"And what's so bad about that? I mean, I actually thought it was romantic, in front of that big crowd. Plus, it probably _quelled _her disappointment of losing to him. After all, he proposed to her right after the battle!" May was grinning now, caught up by the so-called romance of it all. Drew chuckled once again and shook his head slightly.

"_Quelled_, huh? Careful May, you're starting to use big words," he said with another laugh. May frowned.

"Shut-up, I'm not as stupid as you think I am," she pouted.

"I didn't say you were stupid. I actually think you're quite clever. . .Gullible, but clever." he explained carefully. Drew's words seemed to make no impact on May's sour mood as her expression remained the same. Now it was Drew's turn to frown.

"Oh, come on, May. You know I only tease you because I love you." said Drew plainly, not realizing what he had just said. May's head perked up as curiousity crossed her face.

"Love?" she inquired. Drew's lip twitched slightly, realizing his error. But he felt warmth in his heart as he stared into her big, sappire irises, assuring him that perhaps he did actually love her.

"Yeah." he admitted after a moment. May's eyes lit up with a sort of excitement as a blush creeped across her cheeks.

"You mean it?" she asked. Drew rolled his eyes.

"If I didn't mean, I would tell you I didn't," he said plainly, his voice dripping with sarcasm. May ignored his cynical statement, however, and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer to him. Drew smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love you too." she said, bringing her lips up to his in a sweet, gentle kiss. Drew didn't hesitate to kiss her back, tightening his grip around her slender waist upon the realization that he was damn lucky to be dating a girl like May. She was-

_Click!_

"What a scoop! Rival coordinators May Maple and Drew Rozen share a kiss at the Grand Festival celebration! Oh boy, the boss is going to be so pleased I got a picture of it. . ." said a female reporter, clutching her camera triumphantly. May and Drew broke apart quickly, staring at the woman in front of them.

"I thought we were going to be able to stay out of the tabloids for at least a _few_ months. . ." said Drew with a sigh. May giggled and embraced him, resting her head under his chin.

"Hey, you always knew I was package deal."

**Fin.**

* * *

Lucarly: Ow. . .Head pounding. . .Room spinning. . .Need Advil.

Misty: Er. . .Yeah. You need some meds.

Lucarly: I know. I hope you guys enjoyed this story. Thanks for sticking through it with me. I don't have any plans for a sequel whatsoever, but I'll probably come up with a one-shot or two. . .I'm pretty open to requests if anyone wants to chuck an idea or two at me. One-shots only please. Multi-chaptered fics hurt my brain.

Misty: Obviously.

Lucarly: . . .Anyway, reviews are love. So if you love me, review. If you don't love me, review anyway.


End file.
